


Five Breaks

by andmydog



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-14
Updated: 2009-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andmydog/pseuds/andmydog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the LJ community Stages Of Love challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Breaks

1.  
Title: Crunch Time  
Theme: Broken (bone)  
Rating: PG-13  
Author's Note (if applicable): I like bad puns.

 

Hakkai wasn't breathing.

Panicked - refusing to panic, _not_ panicking - Gojyo grabbed him, rolled him over, laced his fingers together, _pushed_\--

There was a sickly crack as something in Hakkai's chest gave way. For the space between heartbeats (which was forever when your heart had stopped), he thought he'd finally... but no.

_Not like this, not here, a tea shop, remember, with a garden, I'll be bored out of my mind, **not here**_

Every compression, he felt it. A gristly crunch, another piece of this man shattered in an attempt to keep him moving.

How many pieces were left?

 

2.  
Title: Cross your heart  
Theme: Broken (promise)  
Rating: PG-13  
Author's Note (if applicable): n/a

 

"I'm tired of being forced to stop for something that doesn't concern our mission."

He's not a something. He's a _kid_, and he's gonna need you when he wakes up.

"When I say we're going, we're going."

Yeah, god forbid the great Sanzo-sama doesn't get his way. Well _I'm_ in charge now, and I say _fuck you_. We're not goin' anywhere until he wakes up, until Hakkai's healed. You might not care if your servants collapse on the road, but your servants are my fucking _family_, and I...

 

You promised, you sonuvabitch. You promised you'd never leave him behind again.

 

3\.   
Title: Scar(r)ed  
Theme: Broken (heart)  
Rating: PG-13  
Author's Note (if applicable): Pippi was awesome. Fuck all haters.

 

Goku slept alone that night, curled up into himself on Jeep's floorboard. Hakkai intended the same, but Gojyo had other plans.

"He had her." Gojyo's hand was on his chest, his chest at his back. "Right here, an' he let go."

Not quite right there. Goku _had_ a heart. "Yes...?"

"_I'm_ not lettin' go."

Ah.

_You've already been where Goku is once. I won't put you there again._

"It is really okay for two men to lie together like this?"

"Hakkai..."

"Please let go, Gojyo."

Such a small break, for such a large heart. Surely it will barely be felt.

 

4.  
Title: Lip Service  
Theme: Broken (vow)  
Rating: R  
Author's Note (if applicable): Nothin' but dialogue, baby.

 

"I must apologize, Gojyo."

"Don't you fuckin' dare."

"I've made a liar of you."

"Huh? ...No, don't fuckin' turn away. Come back here... Oh. Good. Um. Now, what th'hell are you talkin' about?"

"You told me once..."

"Wait."

"...and you were _quite_ adamant..."

"Hakkai, I don't think..."

"...that that was the first and the _last_ time you would ever carry a man to your bed."

"I swear to god, one of these days you are going to fucking kill me."

"Most likely."

"Five more minutes. I just need five more minutes."

"I think we can do better than that."

"..._Fuck_."

5.  
Title: Wampa? I barely know 'ah!  
Theme: Broken (silence)  
Rating: PG-13  
Author's Note (if applicable): Karma, baby.

One monster plus one door, divided by two injured men _x_ meters apart, equals _y_, where _x_ is a number between two and far too many.

_On three?_

_Certainly not. Next you'll suggest we 'head him off at the pass'._

Factor in fatigue, fate-of-the-world urgency, and that the monster appears to not have been fed for days.

_Like you have a better idea?_

_Better than both of us getting eaten?_

_y_ equals you.

_Hakkai, what th'fuck are you...?_

_Quiet. Trust me, I'll be right behind you. Find Sanzo._

_...Hakkai..._

_y_ has always equaled you.

"Now. Gojyo, _run!_"


End file.
